1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is an emissive type display apparatus that generates light when an energy state of exitons generated by combinations of holes injected from the hole injection electrode with electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic light-emitting layer drops to a ground state from an excited state.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require an additional light source, may be operated at a low voltage, may have a light weight thin film structure, and has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and short response time, and thus, is considered to be a next generation display device.
However, the characteristics of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be degraded by penetration of external moisture or oxygen. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is sealed to protect it from external moisture or oxygen.
Recently, in order to manufacture a thin and/or flexible organic light-emitting display apparatus, thin film encapsulation (TEE) formed of a plurality of layers that include a plurality of inorganic films or organic films and inorganic films is used to seal the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, a gas generated from the organic films included in the TFE penetrates into the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and thus, the lifetime of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is reduced.